Till Death Do Us Part
by MarlyCook
Summary: Jess and Rory go through something no one ever saw coming. Six months to decide what they want. Will they decide to leave what they built for years? Or fix it? AU. Future Fic


**A/N: Okay so I was reading this short story today, Lunch at Gotham Café by Stephen King. Pretty good story, but it gave me this idea… It might not be good and I might not get as many reviews as I get on my other stories (which will be updated soon) but I decided to post it anyway. Just a short one… two chapters at the most… So I hope you like…**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Mr. Graham and Mr. Johansson **

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Jess sighs and remembers how his life was just three months ago… _I thought we were happy… hadn't we been happy? What happened to change her mind? Why does she want to leave? What did I do this time_? _It can be fixed… it has to be fixed. _He had to think positive.

He pulls his jacket closer to him; the breeze was coming in too strong. Looking in the restaurant's window, he took a deep breath trying to brace him self for this dinner. He reaches for the handle and pulls. The door opens and he is welcomed with an unpleasant gust of cold air, making him shiver more than he already was. _Why can't these places have heaters? _Jess thinks.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mmmm… yummy." Rory said pulling her finger out of her mouth, "I guess you can cook." She admitted kissing Jess quickly._

"_I know I can… I told you." He wiped chocolate frosting on her lips and before she could lick it off he pressed his lips against hers, getting it off himself._

_She laughed in the kiss and pulled away smiling at him, "Quite the charmer, eh?" _

_Raising his eyebrows, he kisses her again, lightly, "Yes… I am. You should see what I do to get the lady in bed."_

"_Oh and what might that be? Just smile?"_

"_Are you implying that I can get a woman in bed by just smiling at her? Am I that cute?"_

"_I can't tell… your ego is blocking your face." She giggled as Jess put on a playful glare._

"_I'll remember that, Miss Gilmore." He smirked._

"_Mariano." She corrected._

_Jess finished putting the frosting on the cake and put it on the counter to cool, "Oh yes… I seemed to have forgotten."_

"_I'm hurt…" She teased, slipping her wedding ring back on, "I'm going to get a shower…I feel dirty."_

_Jess smirked._

"_Not that kind of dirty! Get your mind out of the gutter." She grinned and walked back to the bedroom. Jess followed close behind._

_**End Flashback**_

Jess made his way to the table where Rory was sitting and a man around forty-four with a round face and a comb-over is sitting on the right of her. Rory looks up at him and he saw her eyes for the first time in a week since she had left him. He couldn't read her face at first, but soon saw the pain, the hurt, and the desire in them.That was an odd feeling on this day.

"Hello Mr. Mariano. My name is John Graham, I am Rory's lawyer. Where is Johansson?"

At first he couldn't find his voice, he hadn't smoked or drank in six days. It was killing him, he felt dry, "He's on his way." He looks over at Rory who was looking down at her skirt, "Hey Rory, how are you?"

"I'm fine…" She mutters, then looks up at him as he sat down across from her, "You?"

"Good." He looks down at his hands and then back up into her face.

Minutes went by and the silence was too much for him. All he could hear was the content breathing from Rory which he used to hear every night and the shuffling papers to the left of him. A taller man who was better built than Mr. Graham walked up. He stuck out his hand and shook with Mr. Graham, "Sorry I am late… big traffic jam… Now let's get down to business."

Rory wasn't really listening, she was focusing on Jess. The structure of his face, the outline of his body, she wasn't going to lie. She's cried. Every night at least. This just seems like it was right. The question of 'why?' floated around in her head, unanswered.

When Jess looked up and caught her in mid-stare, she looked down quickly.

_**Flashback**_

"_I love you." She stated out of the blue in their bedroom. They were laying in the dark looking up at the ceiling talking about different things._

_He couldn't help the smile that grew on his face, "I love you, too." He rolled over and propped his head up, looking down at her._

"_You don't regret getting married, do you?" Rory looked almost scared asking the question that she knew the answer to._

"_Of course not." He gave a sleepy laugh, "Getting married was one of the best decisions I have ever made. That, I can promise."_

_Rory smiled up at him and pulled the covers up higher, "When you say things like that… I remember why I married you." _

"_Good." He smirked and laid back down, wrapping an arm around her torso and bringing her closer to him._

_Rory laughed and kissed him, lazily, "I'm sleepy."_

"_Go to sleep." He mumbled making a trail of kisses down her neck._

_She laughed again, "I can't when you are distracting me like this…"_

_Jess smirked and stopped, "Okay there… now go to sleep."_

_Rory nodded and rolled on her side, "Night."_

"_Night."_

_**End Flashback**_

"I don't believe this… you want the house?" Jess' voice was laced with anger, "This is unbelievable."

"Well… where will I live?!"

"Always thinking of your self? No surprise." He deadpans.

"And you wonder why I want a divorce!" Rory shouts at him standing up.

The lawyers look in between the two. Mr. Graham speaks up, "Could you two keep it down? We are in pub-."

Jess cut him off, standing up as well, "You just decided this so sudden! I didn't see it coming… at all!"

"You should have! You never have time for me… for us!"

"Rory… I have a job!"

"Is it more important than our marriage?!" Her tone was growing in volume.

"This is stupid..." Jess sighs and wets his lips, "Unbelievably stupid."

"Is that what we are? Stupid?" Rory crosses her arms, lowering her voice.

"Did I say we were stupid? No… I said this" He motions between them, "was stupid."

"I don't think it is." Rory sat back down and looks at her lawyer, "Continue."

Jess shakes his head and sat in his chair, looking at the lawyer who continued going over the financial things.

_**Flashback**_

_Rory shoves him, "Get away!"_

"_Why? Scared of me?" Jess laughs and goes for her stomach again, tickling her until she backed against the wall, laughing uncontrollably. _

"_No… stop!" She laughs and continues with her weak attempts to get him away from her._

_Jess doesn't stop tickling her until she squeals really loud, "Shh…" He says chuckling, "You are going to wake up the Roberts." He gestures up to where another apartment is containing two elderly people._

"_Well then stop tickling me… besides… I'm sure they've heard louder."_

_Jess raises his eyebrows and smirks, "Did 'Perfect Rory' just refer to something that involved our nightly activities? I'm shocked." _

_She hit his shoulder playfully, "I am not perfect little goody-two-shoes."_

"_Oh really?" He shakes his head, "You fooled me."_

"_You are so mean." Rory crosses her arms over her chest and pouts._

"_Not what you say during our 'nightly activities'." He smirks._

"_Pig!" She can't help but smile when she reaches up her right hand to hit him. He grabbed her hand and held it beside her to the wall. He pinned her, grabbing her other arm and kissing her soundly. She kissed him back and pushed a little towards their room down the hall._

_**End Flashback**_

"You can have the dog." Rory states tapping her fingers on the table.

"That's all I wanted anyways." He grumbles.

"So, is that all you wanted out of our marriage? The dog?!" Rory shrieks.

Jess just looks at his lawyer, "What else?"

"Well… Rory do you want a restraining order on Jess for any reason?" Mr. Graham asks her calmly.

Rory looks up and seems surprised by the question. Jess never did anything to hurt her physically. Her expression remains blank.

_**Flashback**_

_The door slung open and Jess carried Rory in, "I can't believe you're this drunk. Is there any more alcohol left in the bar?"_

"_Hmm… I think so. I had one with the banjo guy, four with the milk maid, seven with the genie in the bottle, and two all on my lonesome." She sighed and shook her head, "So sad."_

"_I thought you said you usually trick-or-treated on Halloween." Jess raised his eyebrows and laid her on the bed._

"_It's dangerous on the streets of Philly. Especially at night… when there's a full moon and men and women could be disguised as anything." She laughed at nothing particular and Jess just watched her amused._

"_So what exactly are you?" Jess looked her up and down, trying to decide what she is._

"_Can't you tell?" She sighed, exasperated, "I'm a pauper. Paris was supposed to be the prince but she got the flu." She laughs a little, "Well, I'm a drunken pauper."_

"_I can't put my finger on it, but there is definitely something wrong with you." Jess pulled back the covers as Rory crawled in._

"_I'm going to get you a Tylenol and water for in the morning. Go to sleep." He walked into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets._

_Not two minutes passed and he heard her faint voice singing totally horribly, "I'm Henry the eighth I am, Henry the eighth I am I am. I've been married to the widow next door, she's been married seven times before and every time was a Henry… Henry!"_

_Jess closed the cabinet and walked in the bedroom, laughing slightly, and "Don't quit your day job."_

_Rory pouts and crosses her arms over her chest._

_**End Flashback**_

"No." She said, "I don't."

"Okay then, I think our work here is done. You can get something to eat, but I have another meeting." Mr. Graham stood up and held out his hand shaking with Rory and Jess, "Nice to meet the two of you." You could tell by his tone he wasn't a big fan of Jess, but then again he was paid to not like Jess.

Rory nods to him while Mr. Johansson stood up also, "I would like to stay, too, but I must go attend a soccer game. My son. You two will go through a six month separation before the divorce is final. In that time if you decide you do not want to go through with this you may contact me. Or Mr. Graham for you Ms. Gilmore." He smiles, "Nice to meet you." He exits there table and walks out the door.

Jess starts to stand up, not looking at Rory. Rory looks up at him, "You don't want to stay? Not hungry?"

"You're kidding, right?" He takes a deep breath, "Okay Rory… when you file a divorce you don't usually just sit and have a little get together with the man you are divorcing." He says this slowly, as if he were talking to a five year old.

"Don't treat me as if I am a child, Jess, I know that. I just thought… we could talk." Rory shrugs and looks down at her feet.

"No thanks, Rory. I'm too hurt for that." Jess sighs and walks towards the door, leaving a tip on the table.

After processing everything that just happened, Rory stands up and walks out the door. She looks to the left and doesn't see him, so she walks out and to the right, he's walking. Rory catches up with him and tugs on his arm to look at her.

Startled, Jess just stops and looks at her, "What?"

Tears sprang from her eyes and she couldn't stop them, "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry Jess. But this is best, right? For both of us?"

He shakes his head and doesn't have a certain facial expression, "No, Rory, this isn't best for both of us. It might be for you, but for me… its just a reminder that I was stupid enough to fall for you again… over and over I kept coming back hoping it was different this time. It wasn't. I'm always the guy you run to for comfort, but this time… we were married. For three years, Rory, three years. What? Did you see Logan again? Or Dean? Did they change your mind?"

Her eyes flash with anger and she furrows her brow, "Of course not, Jess! I chose you, remember?!"

"Well apparently not! You're leaving me!" Jess finally got it off his chest, the anger that has been there since he saw all of her clothes were gone.

She doesn't say anything she just sighs, "I do love you, Jess."

"I don't understand this… you. How can you just… leave? If you loved me..." Jess trails off, trying to think of what the cause of this could be.

"I do. But do you love me? These last few months… you've been distant. You cut our kisses short, you never want to do anything at night, you stand me up on our dinner dates, you come home late, you just… we never have time for us."

"Rory, I know, and I tell you I am sorry, but this new book has gotten my life so hectic. But a divorce? Come on."

"Well, we need this. Time."

"You call this time? Your excuse for a divorce is really lame. Just say it. You don't love me anymore. Say it."

"That's not true!"

"Whatever. Six months to figure your self out…" Jess turns on his heel and walks away.

Rory wipes her eyes, "You'll wait?"

Jess shrugs and continues walking.

_**Flashback**_

"_So… what about kids? Ever think about it?" Rory squeezes his hand and walks with him through the town._

"_Not really." Jess shrugged and wrapped an arm around her, "You have, though?"_

"_Yes. Do you want kids?"_

"_Maybe… possibly." Jess smirked down at her and kissed her cheek, "Sure."_

"_Really?" She smiled._

"_Really. I mean we are married, now. Kids are the next step, right?"_

"_Right." She grinned and leaned on him, "Forever, right?"_

"_What?"_

"_We are together forever?"_

"_Till death do us part." He mocked and kissed her on the crown of the head._

_Rory laughed._

_**End Flashback**_

"Till death do us part." Jess shakes his head and laughs bitterly at the thought, "Yeah, right."

**A/N: Okay so there.. hope you like it. I might make another chapter… more like I know I will. And I don't know if I want it to end a Lit or if they stay separated… well… I think I know but you'll just have to see. If you don't like… don't reply. That simple. I take constructive criticism. If it is CONSTRUCTIVE. No need to bring me down. Anyways… here it is… hope you like!**


End file.
